A Plan For Revenge, With a Bit On The Side
by Aussiegirl29
Summary: Ginny and Draco fanfic. She needs something done and he's the one to do it. And with him helping her, her plan for revenge is even sweeter. WARNING: SMUT AND LEMONS COMING YOUR WAY
1. Chapter 1

She hated the thought of returning to Hogwarts after everything that happened over the short winter break. In just two weeks she went from being, what she thought was happy, to now being a miserable mess. _I want to sit here and avoid everyone _Ginny thought whilst sitting in her room at Hogwarts. She didn't have the courage to go in the Gryffindor common room. Why? Because the one person she wanted to avoid for the rest of her life was down there. Harry Potter. She avoided him in the days when he came to visit her brother during the Christmas period as he made her holiday spirit disappear just before the break due to dumping her. She loathed him for the fact he had the nerve to dump her right before the holidays. She spent her time planning ways to get back at him as a result of her new found hatred toward him. At this point, she hated him more then Draco Malfoy. And it was hard to top Malfoy on the list of people she hated. But Harry had succeeded. However, unlike Harry, Ginny didn't succeed in coming up with a plan to get back at him. She was to preoccupied with another, more serious matter at hand. She had needs, ones that she used to be able to fill long before Harry came along. Now with the stress and anxiety of returning to school and seeing him again preoccupied her mind and couldn't relieve her stress.

She needed a pair of hands, to get technical she needed fingers, to help her stresses wash away with the help of an orgasm. But, for the past 2 weeks, that didn't happen which made Ginny even more agitated and tense. She thought about trying to find someone at Hogwarts who was easy. A guy who would fuck anything that moved. No one came to her mind. That is, who she actually would consider. The one person who kept popping up into her head was Malfoy. Dubbed the "sex god" of Slytherin and know through most of Hogwarts. Most girls would give up a body part just to have him fuck them. Ginny snorted at the thought of her and Malfoy together. At first she loathed idea but then something occurred to her. _He has a very known reputation for being a good kisser and good in bed_ Ginny noted. _He would definitely know what he was doing_ she thought further. _Hell, if I'm going to find someone to help my situation I might as well enjoy it right?_ In that split second she made up her mind. She would enlist the help of someone who loathed her family to fulfil her needs. Plus if Harry ever found out she had sex with Draco he would be fuming. It was the perfect plan. Fulfil her needs and get back at harry at the same time. The only problem was, how would she get Malfoy to sleep with her?

* * *

><p>The first weeks back into the second half of the school year flew by, yet they were torture to Ginny. She continued to avoid Harry like the plague and still couldn't find a way to relieve herself. She didn't know how to find the courage to go ask Draco to help her out. It wasn't like she didn't want him to help but she felt a tinge of embarrassment for asking him of all people. She noticed that her own little problem had become so big that she found her grades starting to slip. She needed to find a solution. And fast she thought to herself whilst eating her breakfast on Saturday morning whilst she sat next to her best friend Colin Creevey. During that point at breakfast she looked up to see Draco in her line of sight sitting with his friends Blaise and Theo. She stared at Draco's lips and imagined him kissing her when Collin interrupted her reverie. "You're awfully quiet today missy. What's the matter?" He asked. Ginny looked at him shaking her head and replied "Nothing's the matter." Colin turned his head and gave Ginny a look. She sighed and replied "fine" sternly. "There's someone I want to ask out. Well, not ask out but have a "good time" with. If you know what I mean?" She said using quotation marks with her hands. Colin jokily answered "Oh Ginny, I'm flattered but hate to break it to ya, I'm gay." Ginny laughed and hit his shoulder."So who's the guy? And why are you so scared to ask him?""Well I'm too scared to ask him cause I have a strong feeling he'll turn me down because of who I am" she replied whilst looking at Draco laughing with his friends. Colin noticed her staring and followed her line of sight. "Oh, I see how it is" he replied. "You want to have a "good time" with Malfoy but you don't want to ask him because you're a Weasley and you're afraid he'll turn you down." Ginny nodded her head and sighed. "I also don't know how to really ask him" she said. "Just go up to him" Colin said trying to encourage her. She gave him a stern look and said "what? I'm going to go up to him and say i want to have sex with you. Yeah that's totally gonna work." She laughed with Colin joining with her. "Well I've heard that sometimes people make a bargain with him for his services" "like what, a deal?" "Yeah, sometimes certain things or information to use on people. I've heard that sometimes he takes plain old money. You could try giving him gallons." Ginny stayed quiet and looked in Draco's direction again. Maybe that's a good idea she thought. <em>Gallons would work. Just how do I propose my deal?<em>

* * *

><p>Draco sat with his mates at breakfast listening to whatever gossip they were talking about. He really didn't have much interest in the rumours or activities of his fellow school mates. Blaise and Theo continued to talk about Katie bell and some Hufflepuff guy when Draco felt a pair of eyes watching him. He slowly averted his eyes upward in the direction he felt the presence. In that moment he saw Ginny Weasley looking at him. <em>What does the weasel want?<em> He thought. _Can she stop staring at me. She's frying a hole in my head._ "I think girl Weasley is staring at you Draco" Blaise said to his best friend. Draco snorted and said "I wonder what the Weaslette wants." "Maybe she's got the hots for you. She wants a piece of that Malfoy pie." Theo joked which got a Draco and Blaise laughing. "I heard she's been miserable lately after boy wonder dumping her and is looking for a play mate. Maybe she's considering you" Theo continued. Draco chuckled, "Well if she is I'm here," he laughed, "plus, if she found comfort in me it would surely infuriate potter head over there." _Yes, perfect! A way to get under Potter skin. This would satisfy my yearly torment of Harry Potter. Plus, Weaslette has grown to be a very good looking girl, but she's a Wesley and I'm a Malfoy. Yeah that's never gonna happen unless she asks you dumb ass_. Throughout breakfast Draco started to stare at Ginny in the moments when she wasn't looking at him. _This could be interesting_ Draco thought.

* * *

><p>Hi, first fanfic here. Please review and be nice. More to come. Hence why rated m. LEMONS AND SMUT.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry for the late update. I know I promised it last week but didn't have time. But don't worry. The best part is coming this week ;)

Review and rate guys.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Ginny got out of bed hot and bothered which had been usual in the past weeks due to her STILL unresolved issue. However, something was different about today and it wasn't cause it was Saturday. She could feel it in her stomach. She realised she had woken up with a new found confidence that she hadn't been able to possess in the past month.  
>She quickly got changed and headed down stairs for breakfast however she wasn't actually hungry. Before she headed into the Great Hall, Draco caught her eye. He was sitting at the Slytherin table by him self and had an empty plate in front of him signifying he had finished his breakfast. Ginny noticed that he was reading The Daily Prophet and admired his features. She shook her self out of her gazing state and started to walk over to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the table reading The Daily Prophet. Well he wasn't actually reading it. He pretended to be busy so no one would bother him as the person he usually pays attention to was no where to be seen at the Gryffindor table nor The Great Hall.<br>He suddenly felt a presence approach him and slightly jarred his head so he could see who was coming to him. He saw at the corner of his eye that it was her. The girl who he'd been waiting to see all morning. _Finally_ Draco thought. _Sleeping Beauty is awake_. She stop and stood next to him and waited for Draco acknowledge her.  
>"Have you gotten lost Weasley? Is the Gryffindor table that hard to find? Do you need someone to show you?" Draco said. He had to answer with mean remark to keep up appearances. But during the comment, Draco couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. He just wanted to stare into her brown eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny looked Draco up and down and was surprised at her self for actually approaching him. She was about to turn around and leave when her confidence struck her again. "We need to talk Malfoy." "What's this about Weasel? I haven't done anything!" "It's not what you have you done, but what you can do." Draco looked up at her confused. She snorted and replied, "Just follow me." She turned on her heels and started to walk out The Great Hall.<br>She turned around to see Malfoy just sitting there. _Oh for Merlin's sake_ she thought, "Well are you coming?" she asked sternly and starting to get irritated. He quickly got up from his chair and started follow her down a corridor far away from The Great Hall. She stopped at a place she found far away from other students or staff so they wouldn't be over heard.  
>"What do you want Weasley? I was enjoying my reading." "I need a favour" "You need a favour? From me? Why don't you get Pot head to help you?"<br>"I don't want his help" Ginny said with gritted teeth "What is it then?" he said with a sigh. _My god's she's gorgeous even when she's pissed off _Draco thought while she stood there.  
>"Ok, well, where do I start?" "Start with what you want from me?" "I want to have sex," she said bluntly. If Draco had been drinking water this would be the moment where he'd spit it shockingly back out, "YOU WHAT!?" "Keep your voice down Malfoy. I want to have sex. Since the holidays I haven't been able to… get off… if you catch my drift. I can't stand it anymore okay. I've been like this since Harry broke up with me, not like he took care of my needs when we were together any way…"<br>_At least I can please a woman unlike Potter, Malfoy 1, Potter 0 on the pleasure scale_ Draco thought. "And why do you want to have sex with me?" "Really? Oh come on Malfoy, you're the sex god of Slytherin. I think you would definitely solve my problem. Besides it will make Harry jealous and angry which I know you love doing. Some come on, help me out. Besides. I see how you look at me at breakfast. You think I'm attractive." _Was I that obvious? Well at least you get what you wanted. You get to tick of Potter and fuck the girl you've been staring at for the past month_ "What do I get in return Weasley?"  
>"Gallons. I'll pay you. 25 Gallons. 50 even. Just please do this for me." "Alright I'll do it," while he threw his hands up in defeat. "On one condition." "And what is that?" He leant down and whispered in her ear smoothly, "When you're climaxing and screaming in pleasure, you must call me Draco…." Ginny closed her eyes when Draco said this and it immediately sent shivers down her spine. She also felt a build up in her core and felt her self becoming wet in the first time in ages. Draco moved away and smiled at the reaction he gave the red head. "O..o…ok," she stuttered, "but you have to call me Ginny." "I think I can do that."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's the moment you've all been waiting for. **WARNING: RATED M! SMUT!** Please review and rate guys.

* * *

><p>Draco walked behind Ginny while heading to the head of house bedrooms. He watched her hips swing and stared at her jean covered ass. <em>Gods she sexy<em> Draco thought _I can't wait to have her scream my name_. Just the thought had almost giving Draco a hard on right there and then. They finally reached the head common room where Draco lead Ginny up the stairs to his bedroom on the right.  
>Ginny chose his room as she knew it would be bigger seeing he was head boy of Slytherin and have less of a chance of someone walking in on them. Draco opened the door for her and Ginny walked in and stood in awe. <em>This place is huge<em> she thought. It was much bigger then any bedroom she had seen in Hogwarts before. The room was at least twice the size of a normal room which a people shared. A four post queen bed covered in green and silver linen was situated against the back wall in the middle of the room. Green curtains hung from the windows and a black mahogany desk was situated to the left with a tv on the top shelf. To the right was a green and silver 4 seater couch and then Ginny heard Draco lock the door. Sparing no time at all, once the door was locked Draco made his way to Ginny where he curled an arm around her waist and slowly turned her to face him. He placed a hand softly on her face and studied the freckles which covered it. He then stared into her big beautiful eyes. At this moment Ginny realised his eyes turned from a hateful grey to a beautiful, glittering silver which made Ginny feel all warm and fuzzy in side. Ginny slowly peeled her eyes from his and stared directly at his lips. He then dipped his head and planted a long, passionate kiss on Ginny's lips. At first she was surprised by how lovingly he kissed but then she started to enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance into his own mouth. He happily obliged and started to massage his tongue with hers. Ginny moaned into his mouth and Draco started to take the slow kiss into a more animalistic area. He suddenly stopped and Ginny moaned in sadness. He moved his hands underneath her sweater and slowly peeled it off her to reveal an electric blue lace bra. After a moment of staring at her, Draco returned to kissing her when Ginny started to unbutton is shirt. Instead of taking her time like Draco, she quickly undid each button and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. They continued kissing with more passion and eagerness which they both took as a good sign as they started to unbutton each other's pants and kick off their shoes. They soon where standing in the middle of Draco's room wearing nothing but a pair of brown boxers and a matching pair of a blue lace bra and panties. Draco's grip around Ginny's waist grew tighter. Ginny responded by throwing her legs around his waist which led him to lead her to the bed. He softly placed her down and started to kiss her more frantically. He then moved from her now swollen lips to her neck where he sucked on her pulse point sending shivers down her spine. She moaned which made Draco smile against her skin. While trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone he started kneading her two perfectly shaped breasts threw her bra where he felt her nipples instantly harden with his touch. He lightly chuckled and began toying with them threw her bra. "Draco.." He heard Ginny slightly moan followed by a gasp when he pinched her nipples. She slowly lifted herself up and moved her hands behind her to undo the clasp. She let the piece of cloth slowly slide down her arms and heard Draco hitch his breath. My god's she's so sexy. She has no idea how long I've wanted this he thought whilst taking the blue piece off. Once it hit the floor she layer back down on the bed where he continued to tease her breasts by rolling her nipples and making them even harder. He then started to lick and suck when he felt Ginny shiver. _She must like that then_. He continued with alternating between both her breasts and lightly bit down on her nipple which made her jump and gasp. He then moved to her other nipple and did it again which gave the same reaction. With her gasps, he felt his dick twitch in his boxers which he noticed started to feel tight. He then continued on from her chest to place a trail of wet, hot kisses down her stomach and gave her navel a light lick which made Ginny arched her back off the bed. He then slowly made his way to her blue, lace panties. He instantly saw, and smelled her arousal as her underwear was soaking wet. Ginny blushed when she realised Draco could see how aroused and wet she really was for him. During the teasing he previously did, she felt that everything came gushing out and making her instantly wet to make up for the months of nothingness. She stared at him taking her underwear off at a painfully slow place. At that point, Draco looked up and caught Ginny's eyes. Draco smirked at her which made her feel even wetter. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her. He began by trailing kisses in her inner thigh and saw her starting to squirm in anticipation. She gasped when he felt her lick her wet folds and started to shutter,"oh Merlin" she said under her breath. He spread her legs further apart and started to make circular motions on her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Ginny automatically started to buck her hips and moan due to the feeling. Draco used his free hand to grasp her hip and hold her still. He then started to plunge his tongue in and out whilst teasing her clit. Draco lapped up her juices, "yes, oh god's Draco!" she screamed in pleasure whilst her eyes rolled to the back of her head. They way she said his name made him even more harder which he secretly loved. For a while now Draco wondered what she would taste like and was pleased with the result, _she tastes like sweet honey_ he thought whilst the girl who was putty in his hands continued to moan in pleasure. He suddenly removed his tongue and stopped the motions his thumb was making which made Ginny sigh in disappointment. She suddenly felt his thumb back on her nerves and two fingers slide inside her in a thrusting motion. She started to involuntarily move her hips but stopped when she felt Draco on top of her. He trailed kisses from her stomach to her breasts where he started to suck her swollen nipple. She gasped and couldn't believe the pleasure that was overwhelming her, _Oh Merlin this is fantastic. Good choice Gin, he definitely knows what he is doing._ She started to feel the build up in her core during Draco's alternation between her left and right nipple. Her mouth formed an _O_ shape but nothing escaped. She was close and Draco could feel her walls clenching around his two fingers. He suddenly pulled out which left Ginny gasping for her. He then slowly moved his fingers to her mouth which she happily sucked on and tasted her self. Whilst she sucked his fingers she moved her hand and brushed over the bulge in his boxers. Draco moaned when she touched him and Ginny took it as a good sign. She continued to rub him though the material of his boxers. He slowly removed his fingers from his mouth and placed kisses on her neck whilst lifting her off the bed into a sitting position. Ginny moved her hand under the waste band and brushed his tip where she felt the hot, oozing pre-cum cover her hand. She took his underwear off quicker then he did hers and was pushed back down onto the bed whilst Draco started to kiss her lips. They continued kissing and roaming each other's bodies with their hands for what felt like hours when she then hooked a leg around Draco's waist. She felt him hover near her entrance and craved for him to enter her. "Please, Draco." She pleaded, "Well, since you said please," he said with a sexy smirk which made her instantly wetter. With one leg hooked around his body, he moved her other leg to his shoulder so he could make his first thrust a deep one. _She hasn't had sex in months, so I'm going to make this very memorable_ he thought and smiled at him self. She waited in anticipation for Draco's first thrust and suddenly he entered her with full force making them both gasp and moan at the pleasure. The angle was so deep he automatically hit her g-spot which sent Ginny into a state of pure bliss. _I don't know how long I'm going to last_ she thought when Draco pulled almost fully out and entered her again with the same force hitting the exact same spot. Ginny started grinding her hips wanting more friction between the two of them. The pleasure had her gripping the sheets with her eyes rolling back once more. She felt a hand disappear from her hip and felt it placed on her right nipple. He began to tug and roll it in between his fingers which made Ginny moan even louder in bliss. He took his hand away and place it at her clit and made circular motions all while thrusting into her and reaching her hilt, "OH GODS DRACO! DON'T STOP!" She screamed whilst moaning. To muffle her screams he placed his mouth on hers and started massaging each others tongues. Draco moaned into her mouth as he felt his own orgasm making its way to the top. He also felt hers approaching with her inner walls clenching round his penis. _She's so fucking tight, it's amazing_ he thought whist thrusting harder and harder each time into her. He ceased kissing her and moved to her ear where he began to nibble at her ear lobe, he then whispered in a husky voice, "Let go Ginny. Let me hear you scream my name. Let me feel your hot juices flow around me. Cum for me." The last sentence sent Ginny over the edge and screamed Draco's name out in pure bliss whilst clenching around his member. She saw stars in her vision whilst her body shook as a result of her first orgasm in months. She continued her high whilst Draco thrusted between her already clenched walls to make her orgasm last longer. Instead of lasting longer he sent her over the edge again to make her clench harder which brought his own orgasm forward. "Ginny," he moaned as he realised himself inside her. They lay there still whilst there breathing and heart beat returned to normal when Draco realised he was still inside her. He slowly let her legs down and slide out and lay down on the bed next to her. Ginny felt calm and loose and no longer frustrated thanks to the orgasm Draco had given her. _I wonder if he is really this good in bed or if it's because I haven't had an orgasm in a while... Oh well. I can definitely say that was one of the best sex I have ever had_ Ginny thought with a smile as she layer completely naked next to Draco on his bed. _Well, I'm going to remember that for a very long time_ he said to himself whilst moving the blanket on top of both him and the beautiful, naked girl lying next to him.


End file.
